totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Mara
Mara, labeled as The Sweet Goth Girl, was a contestant in Total Drama Paradise. Mara joined TDP so she can help Sarah win, and to use the money for liposuction. Chapter Guide Total Drama Paradise Chapter One - Mara was chosen to be on the Thrashing Rabbits tribe. They won the challenge, and they got pop-tarts and invincibility Chapter Two - The Thrashing Rabbits won again. She was not chosen to be in the relay race. Chapter Three - Mara was ranked as the least important member of the tribe. Mara was in Lequisha's alliance, but was tricked by Julio into voting for Dustin. Chapter Four - Mara made it up the volcano within two hours. "The Hobo" called her very slow when he voted for her, suggesting she might have been the last person up for the Thrashing Rabbits. She voted for Julio. Chapter Five - Sarah chose Mara to join her in the new Fighting Ducks tribe, and Mara chose Josh. She and Sarah helped Dyl get through the jungle, after being dumped out of his wheelchair by Belle. Chapter Six - Mara and Sarah decided to vote for Belle, at the next tribal council they went to. Mara wasn't chosen to do any challenges. The Thrashing Rabbits and Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Seven - Mara and Sarah didn't get any videos, so they made videos for each other. Sarah and Mara were defenders, and prevented the Conquering Sloths from getting the Fighting Ducks flag. The Fighting Ducks won immunity. Chapter Eight - Mara and Sarah sat out in the challenge. The Fighting Ducks won immunity and reward. Chapter Nine - Mara talked to her family on the phone. Her father yelled at her about not having an alliance and said she and Sarah would be the next to go. Mara and Josh were unable to help during the challenge. At the top of the mountain, Mara took up the whole sled. They had her push then jump on, and she crushed them. Her team then crashed into a tree and lost. Mara and Sarah voted for Josh. Mara got voted out. Relationship(s) Total Drama Paradise "The Hobo" - He said Mara was cute when voting her out. Alliance(s) Total Drama Paradise Mara was in the failed alliance lead by Lequisha. Mara and Sarah had decided to vote together. Background Mara was always friends with Sarah, even when they were younger. They weren't always goths, in fact it is just a phase they're going through. They've been preppies, nerds, and emos. Mara always struggled with her weight. Sarah has tried to help her, but very little is ever accomplished. She thinks that TDP is the only way to lose weight. Trivia Total Drama Paradise *Mara's appearance is an edit of Sadie. *Mara received five votes. *Nalyd Renrut (the author of TDP) says that "Mara's eyes were a mistake. They were so horribly hideous I needed people to see them, and laugh at them." *Mara's final image was made by Manatee12. Category:Total Drama Paradise